cutie_sunflowerfandomcom-20200213-history
Flower Grassy
Flower Grassy, formerly known as Flower Grass, is a OC created by . He is best Friends with Yellow Grass, and Boombox. He made his first appearance on Facebook on January 24th, 2017. His own Gallery. Personality Flower Grassy's personality is very nice and friendly to his friends. He is also very kind. He can be happy or very sad sometimes. He is sometimes mean to enemies because he doesn't like them. He doesn't like Hay because she is annoying. Appearance His Older design is different from his current design. His Flower is big and looks really crooked than the previous Design. Then in his Debut design, it uses the Grassy Idle as his body and the Flower's idle as it's Flower. Originally, Flower Grassy's Flower was big, but it is a bit small later. In his previous design, grass is added to the flower. In his Current design, it was changed into Grassy from Object Lockdown with a flower connected to it. Trivia * He is the First Plant to be created by Cutiesunflower. * He is the second character to be created by Cutiesunflower in 2017, the first one was Troja. * He likes WarioWare because he likes Enzosmile along with Green Rocky. * He has his very own Vimeo Account. * He likes watching TV because it's entertaining. * Flower Grassy likes the color Green because it's the color of grass. * He is the first Cutiesunflower character to have a Vimeo Account, the second one being Green Ice Cube. * He appears to have visible eyebrows. * Flower Grassy's known Birthday is on April 25th. * Flower Grassy is the second character to have both genders, the first one being Evil Cake. * He is also the first and only character with arms to have both genders. * He was originally called Flower Grass. But on April 27th, 2017, his name got changed to Flower Grassy. However, his original name is still used on Object Fusion. * Female Flower Grassies have eyelashes, Male Flower Grassies don't. * Flower Grassy uses the TTS Kenny voice, but other Flower Grassies use different TTS voices. * Flower Grassy is born the same year Eden was born, which is 2003. * He appeared as a recommended character in The Fight For Cliché Castle. Gallery Flower Grass Large Flower Idle.png|Flower Grassy's Older Body Flower Grassy New Idle.png|His Old Idle Flower Grass.jpg|Original Design Flower Grassy New Bodie 463636.png|His Current Body Flower Grassy Jumping.png|Older Jumping Flower Grassy Pose 1.png|Old Standing Pose Bubble Wand and Flower Grassy.png|Flower Grassy being Friends with Bubble Wand Flower Grassy with a GBA.png|Flower Grassy with a Game Boy Advance Flower Grassy as Ashley.png|Flower Grassy as Ashley Flower Grassy as Wario.png|Flower Grassy as Wario Flower Grassy 1.png|Older Pose Flower Grassy Neutral.png|Neutral Flower Grassy Sad.png|Old Sad Pose Original Flower Grassy Idle.png|Original Idle Flower Grassy Beta.png|Beta Flower Grassy Flower Grassy New.png|Newer Pose Flower Grassy Paper.jpg|Paper Flower Grassy with Flowery.png|Flower Grassy and Flowery New Flower Grassy Jumping.png|New Jumping Flower Grassy Sitting New.png|Sitting New Flower Grassy Happy New.png|New Happy Pose Flower Grassy Sad New.png|Flower Grassy Sad New Flower Grassy with Anime Eyes.png|with Anime Eyes Flower Grassy with Cat Ears.png|with Cat Ears Female Flower Grassy.png|Female Version Flower Grassy Ssssssssssssss.png Flower Grassy Newer Pose.png Flower Grassy New Bodie 463636.svg|When Very Happy Flower Grassy Offended_0.png|Flower Grassy Offended 14, Flower Grassy.png Category:Male Category:Arms and Legs Category:Characters Category:Cute Category:Nice Category:Happy Category:Hermaphrodite Category:Green Rocky Fans Category:Blue Raspberry Fans Category:Purple Top Hat Fans Category:Bubble Wand Fans Category:Boombox Fans Category:Yellow Grassy Fans Category:Yellow Grass Fans Category:White Grass Fans Category:White Grassy Fans Category:Cyan Grass Fans Category:Cyan Grassy Fans Category:Green Cloudy Haters Category:Hay Haters Category:Inverse Top Hat Haters Category:Inverted Top Hat Haters Category:Evil Cake Haters Category:Heroes Category:Heros Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Emerald Top Hat Fans Category:Very Nice Category:Kind Category:2000's births